It's My Secret
by tam356
Summary: Couldn't resist a new jauren story and I've had this one in mind for quite a while. Leave me a review if you can.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

I scoffed to myself, taking another drink. 'Isn't it funny how you're own mother can't even take care of you? Can't even look after you properly?" I asked myself, out loudly. Not that it mattered, I was in my room by myself and even if anyone could hear me.. They probably wouldn't take a second look anyway.

I wasn't even drunk yet and here I was, talking to myself.

I growled to myself, hearing a knock at the door.. I could ignore it and pretend I was asleep but then whoever it was would know something was wrong. I pushed myself off the floor, running my fingertips through my hair.. Luckily I hadn't drank that much and I hadn't got to the point of crying yet, I was in the early stages of my routine.

I walked slowly down the stairs, wondering if they would have taken the hint before I got to the door.

Clearly not, I could just make out a figure in the dark behind the door.

"Joey" I said. Taking me by surprise.

"Hey you" he smiled, smoothly. He walked straight in, not giving me the chance to invite him, I probably never would have.. Giving the emotional state I was in.

"So, what's up?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment, taking in every facial expression I expressed. He looked concerned, I'm sure he was going to question my state, it was like he could see right through me.. He was only my cousin and I'd only hung out with him a few times on my own while we worked together on a project for my dad but there was something more about Joey, I just couldn't figure him out.

"Lucy's drunk and being annoying, you know what she's like" he laughed, but it was more of a tired laugh, followed by his right hand coming up to rub his eyes.

"That bad ey?" I giggled, hoping to take attention off of me.

He nodded, making me giggle again, it was nice to have jokey around, he was the only person on my level... As much as on my level you could get anyway.

"You alright then?" I asked him.

"Well I broke up with Lucy" he told me.

A weird feeling swept through me... She was one of my best friends and I know she adored him, and he did that to her? So why did I feel the happiest I had all week?

"Oh, why?" I asked him, not feeling rude at all, I felt totally comfortable with him.

"It's not right to keep leading her on if I have no intentions on taking our relationship any further than drunken fun... Plus I have my eyes on someone else, someone I can't get out of my head... She's pretty special" he said.

"Joseph Branning getting all soppy" I said in a sarcastic voice whilst laughing.

"Shut up" he mocked me, before lightly pushing at my shoulder.

"So, come on then... Who is she?" I asked him.

"You don't need to know that.. Not just yet anyway" he said.

I smiled at him, feeling a little bit gutted to be honest.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Joey trying to push me towards the stairs.

"Erm, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"You're gonna go get dressed up and we're gonna go up west, away from Albert square and all the drama it holds" Joey said.

"You know Joey.. I'm not feeling that well, I think I just want an early night" I lied to him.. I just wanted to get so drunk I collapsed.

"You either go up there and make yourself look absolutely gorgeous or you tell me what's really wrong with you?" He said sternly.

How did he even know there was anything wrong with me? I hated how he knew me so well.

"Give me half hour" I smiled sarcastically at him.

I proceeded up the stairs, I knew I couldn't drink too much tonight. One, Joey would probably be ashamed of me if he saw the state I got into when I was drunk, and two, I didn't want to end up telling him my secret because well it was my secret and nobody could ever know.

 **Review please:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

I laughed and laughed. Joey was so much fun to be around. We were both drunk but it was a happy drunk, not my usual drunk where I was in such a state I passed out crying.

"What?" I asked Joey. We were sat at a table in the corner of a club and he was just smiling at me. He put his hands up in his defence and laughed.

"What?" I dragged the word on in a whiney voice, before laughing. He mumbled something I couldn't hear because of how loud the music was and I had to repeat myself.

Joey got up from his seat and come and sat on the same side as me, I moved up a little to let him in. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. It's a very good job we weren't in Walford because for two cousins this looked very strange.

"I said.. It's good to see you smiling" he told me. I smiled and looked ahead, something told me I shouldn't look into his eyes because I was feeling strange at the moment and I didn't want to do something I'd regret in the morning.

I turned my head, avoiding eye contact and whispered into his ear. "It's good to see you having fun without acting so serious" I laughed and fell a little so my lips scraped his neck. I instantly pulled away and looked at him but he just smiled, luckily it hadn't bothered him.

"I'll go get more drinks" he said.

"Okay" I smiled.

I watched him walk away to the bar, he got served straight away. He smiled at me as he leant on the bar whilst he waited for our drinks. I'm not going to lie, that smile gave me butterflies. Unfortunately I was interrupted by some girl sitting down next to me.

"Hi" she greeted me quite excitedly and drunk.

"Oh hi" I said back. "Can I help you?" I laughed.

"Yes actually. You know that guy at the bar?" She said looking towards Joey who looked at us in confusion.

"Joey?" I asked her.

"Is that his name? That's such a nice name" she giggled.

I laughed back at her. "Is he you're boyfriend?" She asked me.

"Oh no. Joey is my cousin" I told her, swallowing a lump in my throat, why did I find that so hard to say.

"Oh cool, so I find him really attractive, does he have a girlfriend?" She asked me.

"No, if you want to try it on for him I'd go now why he's at the bar" I said in a bitchy tone, although apparently she didn't catch on, probably for the best actually.

"Okay thanks! I'm Sienna! It was lovely to meet you" she literally hugged me so hard.

"Yeah likewise" I rolled my eyes as she practically bounced over to Joey.

I got my phone out of my bag and checked my messages while Joey was at the bar. I glanced over and he was laughing with the girl. I felt upset, I had no right to feel upset. I fancied my cousin... I actually fancied my own cousin, but at the end of the day I didn't grow up with him did I? I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about this.

I strutted up to the bar to order myself a little something stronger. Luckily I got served straight away, I downed my double vodka and then ordered another and downed that one too.

"Hey steady" a voice said from behind me. I looked around to see a rather dashing looking male.

"When a girls thirsty, she's gotta drink" I laughed. The alcohol was definitely getting to me now.

"Well how about another then?" The guy smiled at me... He smiled creepily but if he was buying me vodka I don't care how he smiled at me.

"There you go love" he said. "I'm Brad" he smiled.

"Cute" I smiled knowing that would make him feel better about himself. I downed my Drink again giggling as I fell into him.

"Woah careful, gorgeous" he said grabbing my shoulders. I smiled back at him and before I could do anything he was kissing me. I froze up and pushed him away, feeling disgusted.

"Get off" I said much louder than I expected to. His face frowned. He stepped forward to grab me again, I don't know if he was being aggressive or not but he didn't get much chance.

He was pushed back by Joey. I have no idea how he was at my defence so fast. "I think she told you to get off her, mate" Joey angrily told Brad.

"Cool, No trouble Bro" Brad laughed it off walking away.

"What a dick" Joey growled turning to me.

"Lauren..." Joey said more softly. He must've seen the tears in my eyes but I couldn't stop the next words.

"He can't just assume he can touch me and take my body like that, it's my body and if I do t want him touching me then he shouldn't" I cried properly this time.

"Are we still talking about that guy or is this what was wrong with you earlier?" He asked.

"Forget it.. I'm overreacting" I laughed, trying to convince him.

I held my breath, stopping myself from crying when he pulled me in for a hug. He was so warm and I felt so safe, I have never had a safe place to land, this all felt surreal, I can't believe I nearly let my secret slip.

"Let's go home" he whispered into my ear. I stumbled on my way out, laughing to myself.

"You can come to mine tonight, your dad will kill us both if he sees you in this state" Joey said.

"Sounds good to me" I giggled, leaning into his side.

 **Does anyone have any idea what Lauren's secret could be? Leave me a review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

We got into Joeys flat it was just around the corner from my house, so I could just nip home in the morning before anyone got up. Joey locked the door behind us and put the keys on the side board. Surprisingly he took my jacket off for me before taking his own of and chucking them over the banister.

"Go and sit down, I'll bring us some drinks" he said, rubbing my arm. I smiled at him and walked through to the living room. I was surprised at how neat and tidy his flat was, I'd never been in before.. We had always been round Lucy's whenever we hung out or at the carlot when we hung out on our own. I sat down, my head already spinning.

I looked up, hearing Joey come through. "There you go, miss" he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, I loved his smile. He handed me a cold drink which I had to laugh at because I thought he was going to try and sober me up with coffee or something but no here he was with vodka and Coke.

"What?" I asked him, as he stared at me while I took small sips of my drink.

"Nothing" he said sternly.

I was quite confused with his sudden low tone. "No come on, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"That guy in the club..."

"Brad" I mumbled.

"You know him?" He asked me.

"No, he told me his name while you was talking to that girl, Sienna" I said.

"What did he want?" Joey asked.

"My guess is more than a kiss" I chuckled to myself, looking down into my half empty glass.

"Well why did he think he could just grab you like that?" Joey questioned me.

"I don't know" I said, I couldn't tell if he thought I had been leading him on or not.

"It wasn't my fault, Joey. I told him no" I said, not being able to look him directly in the eyes.

I felt Joeys arm rub the top of my leg which changed my thoughts altogether and I had to take a tighter grip on my glass.

"I know it wasn't your fault Lauren, I didn't think for a second it was, I'm just annoyed some jerk thinks he can touch you like that and get away with it" he said, his tone changing dramatically.

I dared a look in his eyes and all I saw was softness, no anger, no cockiness. This Joey was very different from the one he let everyone see out in public.

"Well there's a lot of bad people out there Joey. Brad wasn't one day f the worst I don't think, there's much worse people out there, willing to do much worse things to you to satisfy themselves" I said, looking away from him, and staring back into my glass again before taking a large gulp.

"Are you talking from experience?" He asked me.

"Yes" I said quickly before downing my drink and getting up, I wasn't as nervous anymore. "Another drink?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah sure" Joey replied.

I practically ripped his glass away from him and I may as well have ran into the kitchen. I opened the bottle of vodka and poured a generous amount into both glasses. I looked to the doorway to make sure Joey wasn't there and I had three large gulps of vodka straight from the bottle. I knew he was going to question me about my past now and honestly I didn't care, I didn't care what anyone thought anymore. I took another gulp before adding Coke to our drinks.

"Hey, did you find the drinks?" Joey asked from behind me.

Without looking at him I answered back. "Yeah got them sorted" I turned around fastening the top onto the Coke bottle.

Joey smiled and walked over taking his drink and gulping half of it down in one. Maybe I wasn't such a reckless drinker after all, I mean Joey seemed to like a drink too. I joined him in drinking most of my drink.

I looked at him as he downed the rest of his drink, laughing at him as he looked like he was about to throw up. I smiled before downing mine too.

"Thirsty?" I laughed.

Joey smiled. "I'm gonna need the Dutch courage, I know I'm going back on what I said about Brad but I'm hoping this is different" he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Wha..." I was cut of by Joeys lips slamming into mine. I just froze for like ten seconds but I soon responded back. I couldn't believe it, I was kissing my cousin. I knew how wrong it was but I couldn't stop. Joeys lips pressed harder against mine and I willingly opened my mouth letting his tongue invade mine. His hands slowly made their way down to my waist and gripped it tight, I knew what was happening so I put my arms around his neck. Joey lifted me onto the worktop and leant into me more, as I felt his hands cup my bum.. Realisation kicked in. I was kissing my cousin, my flesh and blood.

"Mhm Mhm! Stop! Joey stop, please!" I begged, I wasn't. Scared though, just desperate.

"What's wrong?" He asked me panicked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. I just... I can't, it's not even the fact you're my cousin that's stopping me and it should be, God Joey it really should be"

"Lauren it's okay" he said, taking my hand.

"Well I'm not. I've been through too much, I've been hurt way too much, I just can't" I cried.

"Woah, hey! Whose hurt you? I won't hurt you Lauren, I'd never do anything to hurt you" he said, holding the side of my face.

"No I know you wouldn't and I've not been hurt in a relationship because I've never been in one, I mean hurt as in hurt hurt, physically" I panicked when I said that, realising what I just let slip.

Joey just stared at me.

"I've got to go home now, I need to go" I said, I raced for the front door, ramming the keys into the door to unlock it.

"Lauren it's okay you know, I understand" he said, holding onto my arm.

I pulled it back. "I don't think you do, I don't think you could ever understand the amount of things I've been through, what I'm still going through" I told him, tears escaping this time.

I practically ran through the door and up the street, I probably just made the biggest mistake of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up to a bang, and it wasn't just my headache.

"Ugh" I moaned, lifting the blanket over my face to avoid the light.

"Lauren, up! It's midday!" Mum said, she wasn't shouting but I could sense her temper. Why was she always so angry with me.. What had I done?

"Mum, I've got headache" I moaned.

"Lauren the house needs tidying, I'm going to see your gran to take her Christmas shopping"

I rolled my eyes under the quilt, always me that had to do it wasn't it. "Okay mum"

"Thank you, darling, I appreciate it" she said kindly once she got what she wanted.

I don't know why but I thought back to when I first told my mum my secret, I was seventeen so it was only three years ago. We were visiting Simons family, Simon is my stepdad, since my dad left my mum for another a woman. Dad left when I was six after my baby sister Emily had died. I think it tore them apart and they couldn't bare to be around each other anymore, they argued all the time and it was a toxic relationship. Anyway we were visiting Simons niece, Emma. There was a party and I got really drunk, Emma was making me drinks all night and it was the first time I had gotten that drunk. I think what made it worse for me was that Simon hated me anyway, from being six years old we never got on, we more or less hated each other and whenever we argued my mum would just tell me to shut my mouth cause it caused the argument to last longer if I didn't. I never told dad anything because him and Simon didn't exactly see eye to eye either. I remember showing off in the garden with everyone and my mum came and got me to put me in bed stating I was embarrassing her and myself. I laughed it off which she didn't like and in front of everyone I asked my mum why she even cared if I was showing myself up anyway. She went on about how she gave me everything and I was probably being bratty but I told her what a rubbish life she'd given me. She marched me upstairs into the bedroom we were staying in and started shouting. She asked me why I thought my life was so rubbish so I just blurted out everything. Safe to say she was shocked. The next thing Simon came through the door to make sure mum was okay 'handling me' and she told him everything, I was gutted. They both sat down beside me and Simon had to run out and get me a sick bucket. One line stood out for me.

"Well I'm not gonna blame myself cause it's not my fault. I'm a good mum" she told me.

I couldn't believe her cheek, a bit of sympathy wouldn't go a miss. I spent the rest of the night throwing up and crying until I eventually cried myself to sleep. I know I was really drunk because I didn't cry in front of anyone.

I was brought from my thoughts, hearing mums heels come up the stairs, so I jumped out of bed just in time.

"You better get dressed Lauren, Joeys downstairs for you" she smiled.

"Wait, what? What's he doing here?" I asked her.

"I don't know Lauren, don't forget to sort the washing and your sisters out with her friends" she told me.

"Okay, wait what times Abi going to be home?" I asked.

"She's not, she's sleeping at her friends" mum said before pounding back out the door.

I frowned a little, if there was one good thing in my life, it was Abi. We got on so well, even though she was Simons daughter, she was my baby sister and we did everything together.

I kept my pyjamas on and walked downstairs, I wasn't getting changed for Joey. I walked through to the kitchen where he was sat drinking coffee. "Hey" he said, with a smile. It wasn't a warm smile anymore, it was more of a sympathetic one, he felt sorry for me now, just what I needed.

"Morning" I replied.

"It's afternoon Lauren" he chuckled.

I turned away from him and faced the kettle. "Well aren't you the smart one" I scoffed. I knew I was being a bitch but sometimes I just got like that and I hated myself for it.

I made myself a cup of tea and turned around to face him, I leant against the worktop, avoiding the chair next to him. "I need to talk to you about last night" I told him.

"Yeah that's why I'm here" he told me. I looked at him directly in the eye. "I've liked you more than a cousin for a long time Lauren and I'm not going to apologise for kissing you like I've always wanted to" he admitted.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, did he really just say that?

"Joey were cousins..."

"That doesn't matter Lauren, not to me and I don't think it does to you either" he told me in a kind of begging tone whilst he got up from his chair. He took my tea out of my hand and placed it on the worktop before resting his hands flat on my shoulders. I felt that feeling again, the feeling I loved so much knowing how wrong it was for many reasons. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, my eyes just locked onto his. He leant forward and I couldn't stop him, I didn't want to but I know I had to. His lips gently brushed mine before he pulled away.

"Tell me you don't feel the same, and I'll walk away" he said.

I glanced to his lips and then to his eyes. Tears already surfacing, I felt so stupid. My bottom lip started to tremble as I tried to get out the words. "I feel the same" I almost cried it out.

"Lauren... Then why can't we be together?" He asked me, I'm glad he didn't seem frustrated with me.

"I'm beyond messed up Joey, trust me I'm not worth it"

"Don't talk about yourself like that, you are worth it and more" he said.

"I can't be in a relationship, I've never been in one before and I could never be in the future"

"Why?" Joey asked me taking both my hands. "Is this because of the people that hurt you? You can tell me you know, I can help you" he said.

"You can't help me, nobody has succeeded yet"

"Okay, who else knows about this secret you've been hiding?" He asked me, stroking my jaw line with his finger.

"My mum, Simon, Emma my cousin and Lucy" I told him.

"Tell me"

I breathed in deeply. "Well the one thing that's happened to me which is the worst when I was younger we lived in a rough place and well.." I stopped as tears ran down my face. " I don't want you to think differently of me after I tell you" I sobbed now.

Joey hugged me and kept my body engulfed in his. "That's never going to happen"

I buried my head into his chest. "I was sexually abused as a child, for years" I told him.

He didn't say anything but held me tighter. "I'm sorry Lauren"

"It's okay"

Joey let go of me and wiped the tears of my face. He took my hand and led us into the living room, he sat down first and pulled on my hand to sit next to him, he pulled me into his side, his arm over my shoulders, I felt really content, I just hoped he realised why we couldn't be together now.

 **Did anyone guess the secret? Leave me a review please:) X**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I sat on the sofa completely sober. Mum and Simon were arguing over Christmas, Abi was on the phone to Lola and I was just sat there staring out of the window. My Nan was here too but she was pretty much doing the same as me but she was smoking. I'm glad Joey came round this morning, he helped in an odd kind of way. He didn't want to leave earlier but he had to work a shift at the club, he said I should pop in for a couple of drinks but I didn't think that was a good idea.

"Tanya stop worrying yourself over Christmas, it's one day and it will work itself out" Nan said.

"Right well I'm going to do the food shop, any volunteers?" Mum asked.

We all kind of looked away from high frustrated her to no end. "I'll come mum" I told her, there was no point in sitting here, thinking about everything.

"I thought you were meeting Joey at the club?" Abi asked.

"I'm not that bothered about going, Abi" I said.

"No it'll do you good to get out darling. Your Nan and I will do the shopping"

"Just marvellous" Nan mumbled making me and Abi laugh.

"Oo I'll help get you ready Lauren" Abi beamed.

I rolled my eyes and followed Abi up the stairs.

I picked what I was going to wear after much disagreement with Abi, if it was up to her, I would've gone out dressed up to the nines. I wore my black skinny jeans with my wedges, a white dressy vest top and my leather jacket. I left my hair down and straight and did my make up. I just about made it out of the front door as Abi choked me with perfume.

I made my way over to the club, it was busy tonight, there was people everywhere. I walked downstairs and into the bar, which was also busy so I ended up getting served by some guy I didn't recognise.

"Vodka, lime and lemonade please" I shouted over the crowd.

The guy went and got my drink returning seconds later. "You're Lauren? Joeys cousin right?" He asked me.

"Em yeah" I said, laughing.

"On the house" he smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

I looked towards the other end of the bar, I could see Joey serving, I looked a bit further and he was serving Lucy and the others. I walked over to them.

"Hey Nance" I smiled widely.

"Lauren!" Nancy screamed, shocked. We hugged each other, watching our drinks. "I didn't know you were coming out tonight or I would've invited you with us" she said.

"Oh I know, it was a last minute thing, I was bored sat in the house and mum was doing my head in stressing about Christmas" I laughed.

"You're mum too? My mums turned into a crazy lady, she's being a nightmare" Nancy laughed.

"Lauren, hey" Whitney said hugging me.

"Hey, whit" I smiled. "Where's Lucy?" I asked them both.

Nancy nodded her head towards the bar. "She looks so desperate" Whitney said.

"Yeah and trashy" Nancy said pulling a face.

"Nance!" I snapped, in a playful way.

"What? Have you seen the way she's dressed?" Nancy laughed.

I looked over towards Lucy, she was dressed like she was desperate. I kept on looking , she was talking to Joey. My heart stopped, he looked at me and smiled.

"I thought they'd split up?" I asked.

"They have but Lucy can't seem to take no for an answer" Whitney said.

I downed my drink and we made our way over to Lucy and Joey.

"Hey girls, another drink?" Joey asked us.

"Can I have a vodka, lime and lemonade and two vodka and cokes" I asked.

Joey smiled at me and then whisked off to the bar getting our drinks.

"Hey Luce, you alright?" I asked.

"Yep" she laughed. "We getting drunk or what then?" She asked us all.

"Think you beat us to it" Nancy mumbled.

"Well that's what I came here for" she slurred.

Joey got back with our drinks, which I paid for, Lucy looked at us all probably noticing I hadn't got her one.

"Can I have another vodka and Coke please Joey"

It was kind of tense, the girls looking at Lucy as she struggled to keep a balance on her feet. I paid for the extra drink and gave it to Lucy.

"Ah where you getting your money from? You got a job now?" She asked me smugly.

"A simple thank you would've been fine Luce" I said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes at me and headed for the dance floor. We all followed making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

We must've been on the dance floor for hours, Joey kept bringing is drinks over, and Lucy was beyond drunk now. Sue was flirting with every guy that paid her even a little bit of attention, her eyes on Joey at all times. She was trying to make him jealous although it was definitely not working.

Everything happened so fast, Lucy was flirting with some random guy and the next thing some girl had knocked her on the floor. I'm assuming this girl was the guys girlfriend. Me and Nancy managed to break up the argument before it turned into a fight whilst Whitney picked Lucy up off the floor.

"I'm going to take her home" Whitney said. "I'll help" Nancy added.

The club was dying down now anyway, so I stayed to get another drink and talk to Joey, seen as I did actually come here to hang out with him. I walked over to the bar and ended up being served by the guy that serves me earlier.

"Vodka, lime and lemonade?" He asked me.

"Yeah please" I smiled.

"So where's Joey?" I asked.

"It's Liam and he's probably out back cleaning" he told me.

"Right.." I gave him my money and took a sip of my drink.

"So how comes your here waiting for your cousin to finish work rather than out partying with your boyfriend?" Liam asked, very sly.

"Because I don't have a boyfriend and me and Joey get on very well" I told him.

"Pretty thing like you" he said leaning into the bar.

"I'm just not into that at the minute" I said, a bit sharper this time, also taking a step back from the bar.

"Hey, you okay?" Joey asked walking into the bar.

"Yeah, you gonna be long?" I asked.

Joey looked at Liam, then at me. "I'm done now, you can lock up can't you mate?" He said.

"Yeah sure" Liam answered.

I waited at the bar while Joey went out back again, giving me time to finish my drink. Liam kept his distance this time which was weird, probably busy now Joey was finishing.

"You want another drink or wanna head out?" Joey asked.

"Head out? Unless you want a drink" I said.

"Nah, we can go mine for a drink" he said.

I downed my drink and Joey passed me my coat. I'm glad it wasn't awkward between us now I had told him everything. I tried not to smile too much as Joey hooked his arm through mine as we walked to his flat. Once we were in there Joey was quick to get us drinks and we talked about how we should go travelling, laughing along with each other's plans as it was something we both wanted to do. Before I knew it we had drank more than half a bottle of vodka and my mum was ringing me. I put it on loudspeaker, trying not to laugh as Joey held his hand over his mouth, also trying not to laugh.

"Hello" I giggled.

"Lauren it's nearly two in the morning! Where are you?" She asked.

"I've been at the club with the girls and Joey" I told her.

"Yeah Lauren and the club shut an hour ago" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes at her and Joey chuckled at her. "I came back to Joey's for a drink, I didn't realise the time" I told her.

"Well it's Christmas Eve Lauren I was hoping you'd be helping me with dinner?" She asked .

"What at two in the morning?" Me and Joey both laughed.

"Very funny guys. Well the doors locked now Lauren so you can stay at joeys, make sure you're homeboy 12 to help me prepare for tomorrow" she snapped before putting the phone down.

"Mum!" I snapped, but she was already gone.

I laughed a long with Joey. "Well, someone is in a mood" I laughed.

"Looks like you're here for the night" he said, pouring more drinks.

"Thanks" I said for my drink, and then leaned my head against the sofa.

"You cannot handle your drink" Joey laughed.

"Yeah no more than you can handle you're" I smirked.

"Okay okay" Joey laughed getting up and he stumbled into the kitchen, confusing me.

He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of sambucca and some shot glasses.

I laughed at him as he fell onto the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to play a game Lauren, whoever has the most shots wins" he chuckled.

"Okay, but what do I win?" I asked him.

"A little too confident don't you think?" He laughed. "And for your prize, well we'll see won't we"

Joey placed the shot glasses on the coffee table and poured in the sambucca, he laid out five shots each.

"You first" I giggled. He downed his first three shots down quickly, grimacing at the fourth and almost choking on the fifth.

"Your turn" he smirked smugly.

I downed all five shots one after another. "Your a monster" he laughed as I placed the shots back out.

"What's five more to a man like you?" It was my turn to smirk this time.

I downed my five first, not loving the last one but not letting it show. Joey managed the first two with ease and the third didn't look so good.

"I'm done" he breathed out deeply holding his stomach.

"Yaaaay I won, I won" I laughed, throwing my hands up in the air.

Joey handed me his three re aiming shots. "Your prize" he winked at me.

"That's what I get? More shots?" I sighed.

"Can't handle it?" He said tilting his head, oozing with cockiness.

"Oh I can handle it, it's you that can't" I downed the three shots, regretting it straight away.

Joey watched on in surprise. "Okay stand up and spin around, let's see how good your balance is" he smirked. He clearly didn't know me very well.

I stood up, wobbling a little and I spun around three times. "See, I told - aghh" I began to brag until I swung into the coffee table and was flipped onto my back.

"Lauren!" was all I heard. "Fuck" I moaned as Joey laughed at me.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asked. I knew I was drunk, beyond drunk but he definitely called me babe and it definitely did things to me it wasn't supposed to.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

Joey picked me up and took me upstairs.

"Joey! You're drunk, you're gonna drop me down the stairs! Joey!" I snapped.

Next thing I know I'm on my feet in the bedroom. "Oh thanks" I said.

"I think we should sleep" he said. "I'll take the sofa" he added.

"I'm not kicking you out of bed I'll stay on the sofa" I told him.

"Lauren trust me, you don't want to stop on that sofa" he chuckled.

"Well we share the bed then" I told him.

"As long as you can keep your hands off of me that is" Joey said smugly.

It was in that moment I had no control over my body, I had never done this before and I don't know what came over me. I grabbed joeys arm and pulled him to me. My lips were straight on this.

"Lauren you don't want this... Stop"

"I lied, I want this" I told him, kissing him again. That was all the courage Joey needed to lift me onto the bed. I laid in the bed and he climbed onto of me, he kissed my neck before I got rid of my top and then he kissed my lips again, making a trail down to the top of my jeans. Soon enough we were both naked laid on the bed. Joey pulled the blanket over us and then it happened, the thing I'd been avoiding.


End file.
